Who Done It?
by Kitabu
Summary: Mr. Fluffy is missing! Kagome's cute and furry little stuffed animal Mr. Fluffy is gone missing. All evidence points to Inuyasha...but was it really him? ONE-SHOT


DISLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha...but I hope to be the future owner of an inuyasha  
plushie! I own an Inuyasha  
poster!!! Mwhahahahah....riiite.....yes...story....

Author's note: Uh....Yea this is my new Inuyasha fanfic...it's going to be a one-shot. It's basically a humor fic...yes...enjoy! OH ONE MORE THING! WHENEVER I UPLOAD A DOCUMENT IT DOESN'T SHOW ASTERICS SO IN ALL THE ACTIONS LIKE ( BANG) IT'LL BE WITHOUTH AN ASTERIC....SORRY....

-WHO DONE IT?-

YAAWN  
  
" Well this seems like enough for today. Right Sango?"

It was a beautiful day in the Feudal Era the air was fresh, the birds were singing, and the scenery was marvelous.

Sango and Kagome were herb picking for Kaede in the many fields outside the village. From their spot on the nearby hill they could see the whole village. Everyone seemed to be busy that day so it was only the two of them that were picking herbs.

Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. He said he had some "Stuff" to do. Miroku on the other hand was more than happy to help...for a price. None of the girls wanted to know what that "price" was so they ran all the way up the hill leaving Miroku behind.

"Yes, that seems about enough Kagome" said Sango wiping off the sweat that had formed on her brow. "We should be heading back now, the others are probably looking for us".

"Yea, and we should probably also check up on Miroku and see if he's still knocked out from the whack you gave him on the head while running up the hill" said Kagome with a little chuckle.

"What?! He deserved it! He was catching up to us!" said Sango with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yea, yea sure let's head back." said Kagome pushing her friend forward towards the slope that lead them down the hill.

* * *

After giving the herbs to Kaede, Kagome headed back to the tent they shared. Just when they were about to head in Inuyasha slipped out trying to look inconspicuous. 

"HI INUYASHA!" said Kagome sneaking up behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" said Inuyasha jumping about two feet in the air.

"Geez Kagome you should sca.....I mean you shouldn't sneak up on a guy like that!" said Inuyasha.

"Why? Did I SCARE you?" said Kagome trying to look innocent.

"NO!" said Inuyasha.

"Sure..." said Kagome.

"Feh. I'm going to my tree! Just holler if you need me" said Inuyasha running away.

Kagome walked into the hut laughing about Inuyasha's funny attitude. 'I wonder why he was sneaking around' thought Kagome.

She rustled about with her things looking for ramen, remembering it was almost time for dinner.

"Noodles, check"

"Chopsticks, check"

"Spicy stuff that Inuyasha loves, check" said Kagome checking over all the things she needed, and had.

"Chocolate for Shippo, check"

"Mr. Fluffy, che- wait.... where's Mr. Fluffy? I thought I left him right here on my sleeping bag" said Kagome looking around for Mr. Fluffy her stuffed toy that Shippo loved too sleep with.

"Whoohooo Mr. Fluffy where are youuu?" said Kagome checking and double-checking her bag.

"OH NO! MR FLUFFY IS MISSING!" screamed Kagome finally realizing he was nowhere to be found.

"I have to tell Sango to help me look! He's Shippo's favorite toy!....and USED to be my favorite toy too!" said Kagome running out of the hut looking for Sango.

* * *

"He's not in Kaede's hut!" said Sango. 

"He's not near the well either!" said Kagome.

"Where the hell could that PERVERT be!" said Sango.

"We need Miroku's help to look for Mr. Fluffy!" said Kagome. "And where is Inuyasha when you need him!"

"We've looked everywhere Sango all hope is lost!"

"Don't worry Kagome we'll find the pervert soon enough"

"I wasn't TALKING about Miroku, I was talking about Mr. Fluffy!"

"Oh...We'll find him too don't worry!"

* * *

After looking all evening for Mr. Fluffy, Inuyasha AND Miroku. Sango and Kagome sat down by the fire extremely tired and extremely sweaty. 

"What's with you two? You look like you've been fighting a demon.... sniff.....and you smell like it too" said Inuyasha waving his hand in front of his face.

Kagome who was too tired to even argue with him said the only words that came to her mouth.

"SIT BOY!"

CRASH

After a few minutes of silence...

"Hey! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" said Inuyasha swinging his hands around.

"Shut it! We're damn tired and we're in NO mood to listen to your squabble" snapped Kagome.

"Well it ain't my fault that you're a wench who can't even look in the right places for a stupid little toy!" said Inuyasha immediately putting his hands over his mouth after he said it.

"What did you say Inuyasha?" said Sango in the most menacing tone she could muster up in her tired state.

"N-nothing...." stuttered Inuyasha.

"Do you know where Mr. Fluffy is INUYASHA!" said Kagome jumping up getting some of her energy back.

"NO!" said Inuyasha defensively.

"....THAT'S IT! You're the one who took Mr. Fluffy! I KNEW IT!" said Kagome pointing an accusatory finger at Inuyasha.

"AHA! That's why we saw you sneaking out of the hut, and that's why you've been gone all day!" said Sango whose energy was also returning.

"Inuyasha...what did YOU DO WITH HIM?!?!?" said Kagome grabbing the collar of his haori.

"Nothing WENCH! Cause I didn't take your stupid doll!" said Inuyasha freeing his haori from Kagome's hands.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" yelled Kagome who looked like she was just about to pounce on Inuyasha.

"Yea! Hand him over Inuyasha" said Sango who was a little more controlled than Kagome.

"I said I don't have him!" said Inuyasha slowly backing away preparing to run.

"AAAAAAAH" screamed Kagome pouncing on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha who knew she was coming moved to the side just in time causing Kagome to go crashing into the ground making her even angrier.

"Uh...now, now Kagome....don't be to hasty...um... maybe he really didn-" started Sango who was cut of by Kagome's scream.

"YOUR DEAD INUYASHA!" said Kagome as she lunged for him yet again.

"That's if you can catch me first!" said Inuyasha with a little chuckle. ' She'll never get me!' thought Inuyasha.

"AAARggg diiie!" said Kagome running after Inuyasha with a rock in each hand.

"Ha ha you can't catch me nea nea!" said Inuyasha in a taunting tone.

"Grrr..." growled Kagome after missing him for the third time.

Suddenly she stood stock-still and slowly picked the leaves and twigs off her clothes.

"What's wrong?" said Inuyasha from on top of a tree branch "Am I too fast for little baby Kagome?"

"Erhem.." said Kagome clearing her throat. "SIT BOY!!!!"

CRASH CRASH THUD

Inuyasha fell from the tree highest tree branch of the tree he was sitting on crashing into all the other branches on his way down to the ground.

"Erhem.." said Kagome clearing her throat for the second time "WHO'S THE BABY NOW EH??"

She pounced on Inuyasha's from on the ground trying to strangle him.

Suddenly the bushes beside them rustled and a familiar voice was heard behind them.

"Would you please keep it down? Can't a humble man such as myself get some sleep?" said Miroku.

All three of them went over to the bushes where Miroku was laying snoring lightly, drool pouring out of his mouth.

Beside him lay a small bundle that looked suspiciously familiar to Kagome. Her eyes popped open as she recognized the figure.

"MR. FLUFFY?!?!?" said Kagome kicking Miroku out of the way and going towards the stuffed animal.

* * *

"NO WAY!" 

"But why? I just took Mr. Fluffy for a moment!" said Miroku.

"NO WAY am I going near anything that's slept with you!" said Kagome moving away from Mr. Fluffy, which Miroku now held out to her.

"Well..." said Miroku with a mischievous smile gracing his lips "I guess you won't be going near Sango anymore will you?"

He put his arm around her to prove his point.

CRASH

"Oops...I guess I don't know my own strength..." said Sango who had crashed her boomerang onto Miroku's head.

"Wow....You knocked him out cold!...GOOD JOB!" said Kagome giving Sango an appraising pat on her back.

"Well...now that this mess has been cleared up I'll be going...." said Inuyasha slowly sneaking to the door.

"Where do you think your going buster?!" said Kagome both hands on her waist in a motherly posture.

"What?! I ain't the one that stole your stupid doll, so why do I have to stay?!" said Inuyasha defensively.

"Inuyasha what were you doing sneaking out of mine and Kagome's hut?" said Sango suspiciously.

"Uh... Nutthin..." said Inuyasha tensing up.

"I believe I know the answer to this predicament" said Miroku who had regained his consciousness.

"Shut up priest!" said Inuyasha.

"I am not a priest Inuyasha I am a monk, and I saw you sneaking in and out of dear lady Kagome and Sango's hut" said Miroku in a very dignified tone.

"You see ladies, he was sniffing around lady Kagome's things trying to get a scent of her.." said Miroku with a creepy smile.

BONK

Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head with his fist knocking him out. Blushing a deep colour of red.

"You see Kagome...I was...uh...sniffing around...because...I ...uh...thought I smelled....the wolf...yea that's right THE WOLF on you! I better not catch you spending time with that mangy wolf Kouga! You are PROHIBITED to spend time with him!" said Inuyasha slowly making up a story "FEH!"

He stormed out of the hut looking really flustered.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other with a blank look on their faces.

"So...does dinner sound good?" said Sango breaking the silence.

"....dinner sounds great!" said Kagome.

* * *

THE END 

A/N: Bwah! I'm done! ...I didn't like the ending....I might just re-write this  
story....nah...too lazy! Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot humor fic of mine!

And as always... 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
